1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible bed and more particularly pertains to converting a bed to a wheelchair for the convenience of an occupant and caregivers with a convertible bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combined wheelchair apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, combined wheelchair apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining a wheelchair with another functional apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,188 to Brantman discloses a sliding transfer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,960 to Branscumb et al. discloses a combination wheelchair and lifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,221 to Abraham discloses a combination of a wheelchair and a transport device for transporting a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,620 to Sharon discloses a combined bed and wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,169 to Shaffer discloses a convertible bed and wheelchair unit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convertible bed for converting a bed to a wheelchair for the convenience of an occupant and caregivers.
In this respect, the convertible bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a bed to a wheelchair for the convenience of an occupant and caregivers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved convertible bed which can be used for converting a bed to a wheelchair for the convenience of an occupant and caregivers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.